legionofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
This page is a Description of Heroes in the game. For a complete LIST of Heroes, Click the links below: Season 1 Season 2 Heroes 'are the characters that you can use to fight in battles and as an avatar as you walk around in-game. Heroes can be collected by using Hire Tickets, which can be attained as a Quest Reward, a battle Bonus Reward and from the main storyline. There are currently ''more than '''68 Heroes released. Hiring Heroes Step 01 - Click Hero in the vertical menu on the right Step 02 - Use Hearts or Tickets you have to hire a hero! - You can get Hearts at the Shop or through friend support rewards or kudos rewards. - You can get Tickets through battle rewards and exploring ruins - You can hire Gold Star heroes only using the tier's platinum ticket or hearts. *'30 Hearts' - You can hire 1 hero of the previous tier *'300 Hearts' - You can hire 11 heroes of the previous tier *'Hire Ticket' - You can fixedly hire her on the hire ticket. *'Gold Ticket, Silver Ticket, Bronze Ticket, Platinum Ticket' You can randomly hire 1 hero from all the heroes up to the tier on the back of the ticket (Ex: From a Tier 2 ticket, you can hire 1 hero from heroes in 1 and 2) View Hero Information Step 01 - Click Information in the menu on the right! Step 02 - You can check the heroes you have through the Deployed, Reserve, and Lodge tabs at the top left. 1. Deployed: Heroes participating in battlefields. When the quest is complete, only the deployed heroes are rewarded. *Press the Formation button to set the deployed hero's place yourself *Press the Leader button to set the leader among the deployed heroes. *The leader hero is shown as your character on the game screen. 2. Reserve: This shows all the heroes that are in reserve. You can have up to 50. 3. Lodge: You can expand the Lodge area using Hearts. *If there is not enough wait room, resting hero cannot be sold or fused, but can be protected. * Basically, ''the Lodge is free Hero Storage. Except while in the Lodge, heroes cannot be used at all, including fusing, selling, assisting and with the SOS feature. * Free until you run out of space, of course. 4. Equipment: You can check the hero's equipment on the right side of the hero's picture. 'Unequip/Change/Reinforce' available. Step 03 - View more detailed information of the hero *Touch the hero you want to view in detail in the 'Info' menu *Details screen will appear on the right. *If you press the small magnifying glass on the top right of the her's picture, you can view the details of the hero. In the details, you can set the her's 'Video' and 'Setting. *In the details, you can set the her's '''Video and Setting. *The skill information is below the her's picture. Touch it to view the details and learn skills *Hero trait is categorized according to the skills to hero uses. Fusing Heroes If you fuse heroes, the Promote EXP increases, and if you fill up all Promote EXP, the hero is promoted to the next rank Step 01 - From the vertical menu on the right, touch Fuse/Sell Step 02 - Check the Fuse tab on the top left Step 03 - Select the base hero on the left to receive the fuse *After fusing, the base her's stats increase. Step 04 - Choose and add expended hero on the right (maximum 50) *After fusing, the expended heroes disappear. Select expended heroes to check the cost of fusing. *When expended heroes are equipped, press the unequip button to remove all equipment. *If the expended hero is a support hero, you can press the remove support button to cancel support Step 05 - Check the base/expended heroes again to make sure you have enough gold for fusing, then touch the Fuse button. *You cannot restore heroes you used in fuse. Double check before continuing. Step 06 - When fusing is complete, check the fuse details on the fuse results screen. Source: Official Legion of Heroes Forum Category:Heroes Category:Map Category:Tips and Tricks